


Little Mishaps and Gentle Hands

by I_rely_on_you



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rely_on_you/pseuds/I_rely_on_you
Summary: Farah and Saul go on a little hike and Farah takes a little tumble. Find out what happens next ;-)
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 25
Kudos: 117





	Little Mishaps and Gentle Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faytalepsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faytalepsy/gifts).



> Thank you so much for that beautiful promt Faytalepsy! I loved writing this so much you have no idea <3  
> Be sure to check out her Art on instagram you guys! You can find her as ladyofsketches on there.
> 
> This was posted as a prompt on my tumblr so I'd be grateful if you'd like and reblog.  
> Also as from now my inbox is open for Farah/Saul promts to anyone who'd like to drop by with an idea :-)  
> My tumblr is I-rely-on-you
> 
> Happy reading folks!

It was at this moment, that Farah regretted having even gotten up that morning. 

Sitting here in the cold and muddy underbrush at the bottom of a small hill in the middle of nowhere, the mind fairy started contemplating the life choices that led her to this moment in time.

Was it that moment she had gotten entangled in her sheets this morning while getting out of bed?

Or was it that step she almost missed while walking downstairs towards the mess hall?

She couldn’t tell.

All she knew was that her bottom was getting wetter and wetter by the minute.

And all she could hear was Sauls yelling as he came scampering down the slope after her in a hastiness that was lacking his usual grace.

“I’m fine Saul!” she tried to shout up at him, but he wouldn’t listen. He just came barrelling down that incline even faster than before.

She knew the moment it happened what it was that had sent her tumbling down this hill. 

Her foot had gotten stuck on a small vine protruding from the earth. Colourful foliage had been covering the ground effectively enough that she hadn’t noticed, and the combination of the unyielding plant and slick soil had brought her down mid stride. Not being able to find her footing on the wet ground beneath her feet fast enough she had taken a fall to the side before toppling over the edge of the little rise they had been walking on.

Who would’ve thought it would be some meagre shrubbery that would take down the headmistress of Alfea one of these days. Not her that was for certain.

As he came to a hurried stop next to her the specialist dropped to his knees at her side and asked “Farah are you alright? Are you hurt?” and proceeded to grab her by the shoulder with a gentle touch.

His voice sounded agitated and strained from trying to get to her as quickly as he could. Thinking about it now, it had probably been foolish of him to come running down that hill as fast as he did. He could’ve hurt himself in the process. Knowing that telling him this would get her nowhere though she bit her tongue and tried to focus on the words he had just said.

“I am fine. Only thing hurt is my pride if you must know.” she mumbled while trying to pick some of the leaves off of her legs.

She was more annoyed than hurt to be quite honest. It was nothing more than a simple misplaced step. One wrong movement of her foot that had landed her in this situation.

“You went down so fast I didn’t even have time to react. One moment you were right beside me and the next thing I know is you letting out a startled yelp while already sliding down the slope. I couldn’t even grab you it all happened so fast.” he rushed out while still holding onto her shoulder. His other hand had found its way to her thigh.

She cursed herself for making him worry so much. The only reason they were out here today was because of her and her pig-headedness. 

She had just wanted to take a small hike through the highlands close to the school and their surrounding woodlands to make sure that there wasn’t anything amiss.

What had happened to Bloom still made her lose sleep at night. It worried her that they had no tangible proof that it had only been one Burned One out here.

And she wasn’t one to sit idly by while danger could be lurking outside of her protective barrier around the school.

So she had set out to take a quick look around and of course Saul being the ever gallant protector had offered to accompany her on her trip.

Quickly wiping her soiled hands on her ruined trousers, the fairy moved her hands to cover his on her leg with a soft touch. “I am fine Saul, really. It was just a small tumble. Nothings broken. And look!” moving her hands to touch her hair Farah fluffed the curls framing her face for a second and smiled up at him. “I didn’t even ruin my hair in the process.” she continued in an ironic voice.

Letting out a bark of laughter the man before her shook his head. “As long as your hair-do is not ruined you’re happy. Typical. You’re incorrigible you know that?” he marvelled with a happy glint in his eyes. 

Chuckling to herself at the absurdity of the situation Farah began to push herself off of the cold ground to get to her feet. Saul sat back on his haunches and followed her example.

Once she had rightened herself just enough though, the mind fairy hissed out loud as her left leg began to buckle beneath her.

If it hadn’t been for her specialist she probably would’ve sagged together and landed on her backside again. But he held on fast and strong and brought her close to his chest with a worried expression clouding his features.

Settling her more firmly against him he peered down her body toward her injured limb and wondered out loud “You think it’s broken?” while winding his arms around her waist to keep her upright.

Puffing out an exasperated breath the woman in his arms put her hands on his chest and shoulder to push herself away a little to be able to see for herself. Bending her knee a little to get the offending limb closer for inspection, she couldn’t make out any outward deformities that would indicate a break.

“It doesn’t feel like it’s broken, more like a sprain.” she muses.

Humming to himself Saul looks up from her leg to peer at her face “You think you’ll be able to walk on it?” he asked in a worried tone that she thought was entirely uncalled for in this situation. It was not like she was going to die from having sprained her ankle for goodness sake she thought.

Grumbling to herself the mind fairy tried to put down her foot again before replying “Of course I’ll be able to walk Saul. Don’t be daft.” But before she could put even the slightest bit of weight on her leg her ankle gave out again making her gasp in pain. This made Saul grab onto her tighter around her middle and her bunch up his jacket in a tight grip.

“Or not.” pondered the headmistress with a grimace. 

Without so much as giving her another once over Silva bent his knees and grabbed her around the legs to lift her up in one swift motion surprising the woman with the movement.

Letting out a soft squeak she sputtered “Saul you let me down this instant you ridiculous mule or I swear to all the realms you will regret it!”

Settling her more firmly in his arms and readjusting his grip on her back and legs the soldier just laughed out loud before beginning to walk.

Still smiling he replied “Oh yeah? And how else are you going to get back to the school with that leg?” while carefully making his way up the slippery slope again.

Moving her body around a little, Farah tried to come up with a reasonable way to get her out of this mess. “We could call Ben and ask him to send out help. Maybe get a car to take us back.” she replied. “Or maybe we could just rest up for a bit, I’m sure it will be fine with a little rest and maybe a few bandages to stabilise it.” she continued in a frustrated tone.

Shaking his head, the man carrying her continued walking and proceeded to carefully step around fallen branches and tree stumps. “It will be dark soon Farah and I haven’t been able to get reception for over an hour now. We couldn’t call Ben, even if we wanted to. And do you really want to add hypothermia to your list of injuries?” he asked her.

Not giving him the satisfaction of an answer, she kept quiet. A faint blush started to creep over her face when the realisation set in, that he was fully prepared to carry her all the way back home. Even if it was a four hour hike out of these woods.

The actual thought made her move again a little, much to the chagrin of the man holding her. “Would you please stop it with your wiggling Farah. Seriously.” he huffed out while adjusting his grip on her again.

Giving up on her attempts to make him set her down she threw her head back and let out a loud groan of frustration. Clearly annoyed with the situation and her place in it.

“Come on now, it’s not that bad. Are you in any pain?” he inquired lowly while slowing his steps to look down at her worriedly. 

Looking up into his eyes for the first time since he picked her up, she admired his strong brow and sharp jaw before looking deeply into his stormy grey eyes finding nothing but pure devotion there. 

She didn’t need to use her magic to know this man loved her unconditionally and would probably carry her to the ends of the world if given half the chance.

Settling more deeply into his arms now she snuggled closer and wound her own arms around his neck to get even nearer. Letting out a small sigh Farah leaned her face into the junction where his neck met his shoulder and placed a barely-there kiss on the sensitive skin there.

Pressing his cheek into her silken hair she could feel more than hear his hum of contentment as he dropped a soft kiss to her crown.

“Don’t you dare get all mushy on me now. I have a reputation to uphold Silva.” she joked lightly, smiling, face still pressed into his skin and her tone devoid of any bite.

Cackling with laughter her specialist picked up his pace again. “Of course, Madame Headmistress Dowling. Wouldn’t dream of it.” he gave back cheekily.

That earned him a small whack to the chest and a snort of amusement into his collar. Her breath tickling his skin. “That sassiness will land you in detention Headmaster Silva.” she giggled back.

She could feel him smiling into her hair. 

“Oh I’m counting on it.”

Thank you for reading! Be sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think :-)


End file.
